In a moment with you
by edluver123
Summary: "Riza i really need to go" said Roy leaving without and argument, and no time for her to even start one.  RoyxEd! A bunch of short stories. Warning! ***OOC*** Please review and give me ideas if you want. I'll mention you in the AN's.
1. Of thunder? Really?

"Sir, wheres Edward today?" Riza asked setting a new pile of folders in front of Roy.

"He wasn't feeling well, so I let him stay home" said Roy flipping through the pages mindlessly.

A soft drizzle hit the windows of the office,making the room chilled. Roy had a small ball of worry forming in his gut, for Edward. Roy hadn't noticed till the third boom of ground shaking thunder he should probably go home.

"Riza, I need to go" said Roy getting up right away.

"Sir you have to finish your papers" said Riza annoyed.

"No, Riza I really need to go" said Roy.

With out another arugment he left the office, not even leaving time for Riza to start one.

Roy pracitcally ran to his car, being careful not to slip, he hopped in the car slamming the door shut. Clothes damp with salty rain.

He jammed the key into the ignition and drove as fast as he could to the outskirts of town where his little house stood.

He got out and bolted up to the front steps, the door was locked. Roy groaned searching his pockets for his house key, getting wetter by the seconed.

He finally found it and burst open the door.

"Edward?" called Roy a bit more frantically than intended. No answer. So Roy began to look n usual spots.

He checked the hallway closet and under the kitchen table. He checked under his desk in the living room and in the bathroom in the shower. The thunder boomed louder and Roy checked Eds room. It was messy as usaual, there was a pill bottle left open o his dresser a few pills lay beside it. The sheets were crumpled and the bathroom light was left on.

"Ed" Roy tried again, there was a small faint whimper. Roy walked down the hallway, and opened the door to his room, it had been destroyed just like Eds was. Another pill bottle lay beside Roys be and there was a giant lump moving in the sheets.

"Ed?" asked Roy peeling back the sheets Ed managed to tangle himself in.

"Owwww" whined Ed softly as Roy sat on the edge soft bed. The sky cracked and lighting bolted down and Ed pulled the blankets over his head.

"Ed" roy chuckled softly and tried to pull the blankets back but Ed was shaking and gripping them too tight.

"Come on Ed, " said Roy softly as Ed let go of the sheets. Roy peeled them back to se he had begun to cry.

"I dont, like storms" said Ed shaking vilonetly like a leaf in the wind.

"Ed how much medicine did you take?" asked Roy picking up the pill bottles. Ed shrugged and Roy placed the bottle back on its night stand.

"Come on, is the storm all thats botherig you?" asked Roy.

"My ports are aching, i erm, had a bad dream" said Ed quietly it boomed again and he gasped and clasped his hands over his ears.

"Want me to lay with you" he asked. Ed nodded opening up the sheets and roy crawled in as Ed cuddled into him.

"Your really cold" mentioned the black haired man. Ed nodded and ran his hand over the colonels neck.

"an you wet?" he asked.

"Yea, i left work so i could be with you" said Roy running his hands through the blonds hair. He was still shaking.

Roy chuckled and said

"Ed relax, its fine. WHat are yu so worried about" asked Roy. Ed closed hsi eyes tighter when thunder boomed and tears bordered his eye lash line.

"Ed, please dont cry" said Roy putting his hnd on the teens pale face.

"I, I'm sorry Roy" said Ed burried his face in he mans chest and shook.

" Dont, be im just worrie about you is all." He began to rub Eds ports and Ed moaned.

"That feels, really great" said Ed wrapping hs arm around Roys waist.

"They hurt that bad huh?" he asked. Ed nodded and Roy began t sing a soft song they liked to listen to together.

It was their song.

(AN: This is call Rythm of Love, by plain white t's! 3 I modified it to fit hte storys ok! It helps to listen to it as your read it=])

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
he begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"  
I told him "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

Ed sighed and listened to the smooth voice, comforting him and soothing his pain.

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum_

Roy held Ed closer making sure he was comfortable and relaxed before he placed a soft kiss on the teens forehead.

_A beautiful song should be sung  
he's got gold eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when he's laughing at me  
he rises up like the tide  
The moment his lips meet mine  
We may only have tonight _

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion_

The thunder probably cracked the hard, as loud as it boomed making teas spill over the brim of Eds sore tired eyes. Roy sung softly ino his ear wiping away Eds tears away with his warm hands.

_And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba_

_da da da dum  
da da dum  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba  
da da da dum  
da da dum_

Ed giggled at the funny improv Roy did, trying to remember the lyrics of the song. He smiled a small comforting smile that made Roy know he was calming down.

_And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

Ed smiled staring into his lovers eyes holding his hand.

"Now, how do you plan to become furher if your such a softie?" asked Ed.

Roy chuckled and said,  
"I'm only this way with you Ed"

Ed blushed and they fell asleep in he bed, ignroing the small sounds of the storm outside the arm bedroom.

The next morning Roy woke up to see that the teen who had fallen asleep next to him was not there.

He got up pulling off his uniform he had fallen asleep in and pulled on sweat pants and a tank top.

He smelt bacon in the kitchen so he walked that way. He walked into to see Ed swaying his hips infront of the stove as he poured bacon on to a plate. He ung along to 'their song'

_And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

Ed noticed Roy in the doorway and froze and blushed.

"Oh! Hi, Roy" said Ed blushing deep red.

Roy smiled tangling his arms around his young lovers waist and brought him up for a kiss.

Roy pulled away smiling the brush sprinkled across the blondes cheeks.

"Your just too adorable!" exclaimed Roy taking hs breakfast and sat at the table.

"Yea, well i cant help it" said Ed sitting next to him.

As if nothing had happened last night, the two were back to normal living their lives again.

All you can do is move on, after all.


	2. The party

Hughes had invited everyone to a big party for Havocs 25th birthday. He rented a huge place out and had everyone come. I walked into my room to Ed sitting on the bed looking at something.

"Ed? Whatcha looking at?" I asked opening drawer for some thing to wear.

"An old, picture is all" he said placing it in his back pocket.

"Are you going to change, Metal? I dont think dressing up includes ripped up jeans" said Roy chuckling. Ed didn't laugh however. He smiled and said

"Oh please, you love my ripped up jeans! An you know it!" he said laughing. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. Ed blushed and smiled he through a pillow at my head,

"come on you have to change too" said Ed, jeez he really knows how to kill a moment. I went through my drawers and pulled out a white dress shirt buttoning it up and fixing the collar. I watched Ed pull out a black dress shirt.

"Do you own anything other than black?" I asked laughing as he made a face. He frowned an shook his head,

"Wait! I have navy blue, but other than that no," he said looking at the shirt in his arms.

"I dont want people thinking your goth, or messed up" I said .

"Oh yess a goth with blond hair... cause that makes sense" said Ed, he was getting better at sarcasm every day. I sighed and shrugged.

"What re you wearing?" he asked. I pulled out a black suit jacket, that was a bit more casual than formal and he nodded and smirked.

"You're always so dressy," said Ed he frowned. I blinked and asked him what was bothering him.

"Nothing, I just look so young compared to you" said Ed. Roy smiled slowly and ruffled his hair.

"Thats, Fine ed. You are young. Stay that way, I love you that way" I smiled and ran my thumb over his cheek he pushed the hand away slowly but than held it in his own. He stared at it memorizing every crease and every calase it had.

"Do you think its wrong that we are so far in age" he asked. I squeezed his hand and shook my head.

"I love you, and thats all that matters" He smiled and kissed me on the cheek and than pulled away. I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans that were gray. An Ed thinks Im old. I was working on my tie as i watched Ed get dressed in the mirror. He slipped on the black buton down and buttoned it up slowly. He than put on a white tie and a watch. He slipped on black jeans that were tight that made me smirk and a blackbelt. He tied hs hair in a ponytail.

I watched him walk across the room. I loved the way he walked, he had just turned 18, and he had grown a few inches. Still well below me, but he was gorgeous. Perfect really, with his husky tenor voice and his soft rosey lips that it came from. His eyes were swirls of different shades of gold that I could stare at all day. An his smile, it just blew me away. He could light up any room he walked into.

He slipped on a leather jacket and i pounced and pressed my lips against his mouth. He was in shock for a moment but than he kissed back and i wrapped my arms tightly around him. He made cute sounds that made me aroused even more. I pushed him back on the bed, our bodies pressing all the way down. I felt him, he wasnt hard. That made me frown, but than I felt him and I smiled kissing down his neck. He pushed me off him and exclaimed,

"Why cant you get horny when we dont have something to do! We have to be at a party in 15 minutes"

I chuckled and got off of him and he hopped up fixing his hair that had gotten messy. I ran my fingers through my own an it fell perfectly.

We hurried down the stairs and Ed grabbed the card wih the money in it and grabbed the keys of the counter. He tossed them at me which I caught. I sipped two achemy gloves in my pockets just incase and we ran out the front door hopping into the car.

"Where is this place again?" I asked as he gave me a dirty look.

"Just read the directions on the back of the card" said Ed annoyed and watched things pass out the window of the car. He really did seem to amaze me everyday.

ONce we had goten to the desired destition i got out and he followed. Unusally quiet I might add.

"What is it?" I finally asked. I had noticed he had been out of it since to days ago when we were cleaning out the attic.

"Nothing, why?" he asked lieing smoothly, he had gotten so good at it. Not good enough to trick me though.

"I'd really enjoy if you'd talk to me, just once. I dont get why our so hard to break. I swear sometimes i wish you were a girl!" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could catch them. His face turned into a hurt betrayed look.

"I'm pretty sure you can find one tonight colonel" he snapped coldly. crossing his arms. Thats when Hughes came out to greet us he was about to say his greetings when he notcied that Ed was slightly Red from arguing and I looked gulty as shit.

"Um. . . The party is inside want to follow?" HUghes asked.

"yes" was all Ed said Before he walked past Roy and into the buidling leaving me and HUghes outside.

"What happened?" asked Hughes. I sighed slappnig my forehead and responding.

"We had a smal argument is all, I guess." i said before we walked in. THe place was stunning. Tables dressed in nice cloths and fancy glasses. People wore nice clothes, Ed look like a crow on a lake full of swans. He wasnt too different, he was just so much younger than everybody there. He wouldn't have anybody to talk to.

Than again he had managed just fine when a group of fangirls swarmed around him asking him tons of questions. I have to say, even though i hated to admit it I was jealous. They were talking to my boyfriend. HE was mine! NOt theirs. They were twisting his hair and adjusting the collar of his jacket. That was my thing not theirs!

I glared at him, he seemed really uncomfortable though. I watched him slip into the back he lened against the wall casually with his arms crossed. He really did look depressed all the time. I sighed and made my way over to him being stopped by some one.

"Roy? Roy Mustang is that you? It is you!" exclaimed a women i dont even recall meeting before.

Than it hit me, this had almost been the girl i had married. So many years back, i don't know what i was thinking, she was a total bitch! She even cheated on me too.

"Hey, Angela, right?" i asked smiling fraudly. She nodded and hugged me i saw Ed staring and i pulled away quickly.

"I um, have to go. It was uh, really good to see you, again" i stammered searching for he right words as i saw Ed getting lost in a crowd of people. THe nex went by slow and i kept looking for Ed running into people i was forced to talk to out of being colonel and polite. I talked to every single on of them. At around midnight Ed hd found me and demanded,

"take me home, Im tired" I simply nodded wishing Havoc once last happy birthday and left.

The car ride was long and quiet and agonizingly akward. I needed to talk to him but i couldnt get my mouth to open words i kept repeating things i wanted to say to him in my mind but my mouth just wouldnt work. It was like i had lost my voice or something. I knew if ed known i couldnt talk he would say i need to grow a pair. That made me smile, but i also got a weird look from him who was aparently glancing at me which made me smile more.

"I'm sorry for yelling before. I was just a little, well me i guess" he said sighing removing his jacket i watched his muscles flex and shift under his shirt. I blushed and looked foward i knew if i got turned on while he was in a pissy mood i woud wake up with my dick glued to my leg in the morning.

"I didnt mean what i said Edward. Really i didnt, was just angry becasue i feel like you never talk to me. I relly didnt mean what i said" i begged him to believe me. I think he did, because he nodded slowly.

"Roy, were you ever engaged before we started going out?" he asked. I nodded slowly and said,

"her name was Angela, she was actually at that party. I guess I was and idiot for think i actualy loved her becasue she cheated on me and than said she didnt know who the man was asking for his lube back when he appeared on my door step"

Ed blinked and couldnt help but chuckle i just sighed agin and he apolgized.

"IM sorry,Im just glad it was you who turned her down i was getting worried" said Ed.

"Why " i asked furrowing my brow as we pulled into the drive, however we didnt get out of the car.

"When we were cleaning out the attic i found a picture of you and her you both had engagment rings and on the back it said 'forever and ever we'll hold together'. I guess i got paranoid" he said blushing in embarresment..

"nah i like the fact you love me that much. I would have reacted the same way trust me" i said smiling softly.

He leaned over and kissed me, aquick peck but i grabbed his face and pulled him in for a longer one. We fell into the backseat and i began to kiss his neck and lick his jawline.

"So... i guess, huh, this is, uhhh huh , us... m-making huh ah up?" he panted between moans as I made him hard.

"Mhmmm, and guess what" I said smiling as i pulled of his shirt and worked on his belt.

"What is it?" he asked a blush over hit cute features.

"we have nothing to do, and im horny"

AN: YAY! This is done! It took three hours to write but its done! I dont know what the hell my inspiration was... ha ha... lol. CRAAAAP! it jsut realized its 2:30 in the morning. *yawn* like literally... well yea... gonna get some shut eye. I have to go to church in the morning... I hope my mom forgets. HAHAHAHAHA i have a week break from school so more stories will be up... PLEASE REVEIW! please?


	3. I promise

Ed bolted upright in bed hearing the shattering of glass.

_Not another break in! Wait wheres Roy _thought Ed alarmed looking around for his misplaced Lover. The room was dark, the small wall clock read 2:... Ed couldnt make out the rest, but he knew it was early in the morning. He slid out of the warm sheets frustrated and annoyed.

He inched his way down the hall way, there was alight on. These people obviously dont know how to break in. Ed glided down the soft creaky floor and peered into the bathroom to see Roy leaning against the counter.

"Oh, Ed did I wake you?" asked Roy ignoring the blod dripping from his hand like no big deal.

"Roy?" exclaimed Ed taking a good look at the broken mirror and the glass shards in Roys bloodied fist.

"Idiot" mumbled Ed running the colonels wounded hand under the cool sink water. He than wrapped the hand up and making sure there were no shards left in his cuts.

"What happened" asked Ed pulling a broom out of the cabinet and sweeping up the glass on the tile.

"I saw something that wasn't there and it frightened me, so i reacted spontainously" said Roy wiping up the blood off the counter.

"An you managed to wake me up and brake he bathroom mirror in seconeds, what was so bad about it?" asked Ed trying to make the mood lighter in the tense room. He could tell whatever Roy saw, it really had bothered him.

"Its, usually people from the war, but..." Roy trailed off leaving Ed annoyed.

"Come on dumby, I cant help if i dont know whats bothering you" snapped Ed placing his hands on his hips. Roy smiled saddly ad pulled his boyfriend in for a hug.

"What the hell Roy" breathed Ed, Roy was holding him really tight.

"I saw you, this time" said Roy.

"Oh Im that scary? Thanks for the commplement come on back to bed" stormed Ed beginning to leave the bathroom, but Roy grasped his wrist in his shaking hands.

"You asked me, what i would give up if you died" said Roy quietly his voice wavered and cracked uncertainly if he should have told the teen to begin with.

Eds eyes softened, he got worried the colonel might cry. Hes only ever see him cry once and it broke his heart, and that was before they were dating. It was terrible to see a grown man cry.

Ed ran into Roys chest wrapping his arms tight around his man.

"Roy, you dont have to worry about giving up something, because im not goin anywhere" said Ed his voice thick with certainty and confidence.

"Promise?" asked Roy looking down at the 17 year old.

"I promise, now come back to bed alright?" asked Ed tugging on his hands.

"Alright" said Roy smiling as he clicked the bathroom light off and followed Ed down the hall into the warm bed and sheets they shared.


	4. I will miss you always

It was the small things Roy would remember.

The way the blond clicked his tongue when he was about to tell a lie or the way his nose twitched before the sneeze.

It was the touch and warmth of their first kiss Roy would hold forever in his heart, remembering it everyday, wnting, no needing to feel the touch again.

But his wish could never be resolved.

Roy remembered all to cleary, how his love was stolen from right beneath him.

They had been in the hospital, Ry holding Eds cold hand. He was weak, weaker than any one had intended and the doctors said he wouldnt love long.

He had been selfish not telling anybody Ed was hurt, when he told Ed that Ed chuckled an thanked him.

Ed complained, even to his last moment of his death. How tired he felt and how hard it was to keep his eyes open.

Roy wasnt dumb he heard the monitor beeping slower each seconed. He gripped the hand tighter but Ed pulled way.

"my mother died in my hands, i've felt burdened ever since. I dont want to give you that burden Roy" he said softly.

Roy felt tears well up in his black sahhpire eyes.

"Sleep Edward, go to bed ok?" asked Roy running his fingers through his golden bangs, his eyes didnt have the flare and pop they use to. They were dull and glazed over.

"I dont want to sleep, I know its coming though" said Ed sighing staring at his lover with a content gaze.

"I think dying, while looking at someone you love can be veiwed in two ways" said Ed.

Roy blinked and moved closer as Eds voice got softer an weaker.

"It could be traigc, and filled with guilt. Or it could be a wonderful thing." said Ed wavering back and froth his voice louder in some areas of the sentecne adn weker in others.

"Which is it or you Ed?" asked Roy hopingfor the better scenario.

"Its a wonderl thing, im relaxed and i feel completle. Ive accomplished everything i've wanted to do" said Ed smiling.

"Thats good, you'll do many other great things to" said Roy smoothing out Eds shirt.

"I hope so, i want too" said Ed smiling as he shut his eyes.

"Edward, I love you s much" whispered roy tears spilling from his strained eyes.

"I love you too, and please stop crying for me " he asked able to pull off one last signature smirks before the color left his face and the heart monior stopped beeping.

Tha was one of the most saddest things Roy had seen.

He remembered so many more things he wanted to ask the boy. So much he hadnt know, so much time he thought he had.

He smiled looking down at his lover whos face was smiling in his cushioned coffin. He wore sweat pants and a tank top.

He looked like he was sleeping.

It just he'd never wake up no matter how much the colonel yelled at him to wake his lazy ass up.

Ed had said to Roy he wanted to be wearing comfortable clothes when they buried him so he'd be comfortable beyond the gate. And Roy smiled that day that seemed so long ago when he and his lover were lying in bed talking about things.

He might have been joking but Roy took it to heart making sure he was wearing comfortable clothes in his coffin.

He stiffled a sob an saw the vision of Edward one last time before they closed up the coiffn.

Never would he laugh again.

Never would he talk or argue again.

Never would he smiled or frown again.

Never would he hold the colonel close again.

Never would the colonel wake up to see his lazy blond eyes staring back at him again.

Never would he feel his touch again.

It was true Roy could say Edward died with a smile on his face, it didnt mean he was happy though.

It was in nights like these when Roy remebered his Ed.

When the sun hung in the sky making it different shades of yellows and oranges and golds.

gold.

A precious color that invaded the colonels mind.

He smiled tonight however when he hadnt gotten up before the sun went down.

He watched the golden rays disspear as black and purple swallowed up the sky. The gold was gone, but it'd be back the next mornig. Along with the pain like every other day.

The colonel smiled becasue of Eds personality.

Hes just like the sun,he may go away for a while but hes never truly gone.


	5. Who is your crush Roy?

I feel my heart shatter slowly as i take in the news. I knew this would happen. I mean who was i kidding? He would never like me. RIght? He always made fun of me, which pissed me off. He never said good job after i actually did some good for this damn country. SO i avoided you, after you told me the news. I slept through your phone calls. I didnt look at you during meetings. I didn't fire back rude remarks when you shot them at me. You became my most watched person.

More than before. I was watching you, to make sure I wasn't laughing at the same as you. Looking at the same things as you. Making sure you weren't looking at me, and if you were I was ignoing you. When you'd call my name I would tell myself, _force_ myself not to look back or up from my casual stride down the hallways.

I relaized that this wasn't working becasue I was trying so hard to ignore your wafting prescense that it kept me thinking about you.

YOu were my addiction, but your eyes weres watching someone else as i did you. So when people questioned you when you'd be asking out your secret crush, I would leave. I didnt want to hear. I wasn't able to hear. You asked me countless times if I was mad at you. Or if you'd done anything to upset me. I shrgged and leave thinking the same damn thoughts.

_I can't talk to you anymore, it's not that I am mad at you, it's just that when I talk to you I realize how much I love you and when I realize how much I love you, I realize I can't have you and that makes me love you even more. _I knew I could never stop loving you, that was impossible.

It became to hard, to pretend to hate your betraying guts.

"Ed?" you asked softly one day when I handed in my report. I snorted, playing it casually. "Ed? What happened to Fullmetal? " I snapped, though I longed to know why he had called me by my name. "What did I do, and dont you dare shrug or I'll light your ass on fire" he snarled threating with his gloved hands in postion ready to strike if needed.

"Nothing, I've just been fed up with the Militray fr a little while now, is all. IM just tired" I said, my heart was pounding harder than ever before. He was concerend for me? It made my plams sweaty. He face became softened,

"i guess you are, why dont you go home and rest than," i blinked. "What?" i gawked.

"Rest. Go home. Sleep. You know cose your eyes, dream ad stuff" he sarcastically suggested.

"I know how to sleep jackass, since when do yu let me?" i snapped though i could tell I wasnt actually tired.

"Well, since my crush started forming, I started caring a lot more about you. " he said pushing aside paperwor.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR CRUSH! yOU JACKASS! NO ONE WANTS T HEAR ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOUR-" I stopped in the middle of my explosion, bright red and my mouth drying. I snarled at his amused face.

"You? You mean me?" i squeaked gawking at his nodding head. He got up an strode toward me and pulled me up my wrist.

"yes, you silly. An when you started ignoring me I got scared. What, were you jealous, Edward" he whispered in my ear making me push myself slowly gainst him closer, needing to feel his toned chest agasint mine.

The way he said my name made me melt slowly and my palms sweatier. I gulped searching for air. "Yes, I was. I want you to be all mine" i sad quietly as he pulled me up closer. His warm lips crashed into mine, his experienced ones fumbling with well, mine.

His tongue wasted no time to tear its way through my chapped lips finding mine. He tasted so good. I moaned and tightened my grip on his clothes. I could have sworn I heard a door creak.

OUtside the room, havoc was emptying his wallet to hughes and Riza who had bet it was Ed from the start. Cursing one poor and two wealthier officers go home knowing work tomorrw would sure be akward... NOw that Roys crush was soon to be love.


	6. HUghes, oh hughes

The road was smooth, and stretched for miles. The black pavement sucked in the warm suns rays. The car infront of Ed and Roy was quite annoying. The light from the sun was shining off the bumper into Eds eyes who was beginning to get irritated. He looked out the sde window, it was clouded with dust that the cars to the side and infront of them spit up. It was very hot out. Ed touched the glass and it burned him. HIs automail was burning up so every time he touched it, it burned his precious sensitive skin.  
"Ed, love can you get me water?" asked Roy.  
"Your gonna let me move on the highway?" Ed asked, he was just making sure he _was_ dying of thirst. He needed water too.  
"Yes I am, now go," he said unclipping Eds seatbelt.  
Ed quickly slipped inbetween the seats and fell on the middle section. He glanced at Roy in the mirror and Roy nodded. Ed climbed carefully over the next set of seats and fell into the back seats. His foot got tangle in the seatbelt and he struggled.  
"aww fuck, damn" he cursed trying to get the seat belt unlached from his automail leg.  
"you ok?" Roy asked glancing back at him. He could only hear Ed.  
"Yea, IM just *ooof* caught on the seatbelt" Ed said tearing it off and sitting up to smile at Roy. Roy put his eyes back on the road and Ed began to climb over the next saet when the car ran over a dent in the road. Ed was bumped over the side and fell into the trunk and Roy heard some tip over.  
"Ed? Are you ok?" Roy asked looking in the mirror.  
Ed didnt pop up right away, which made Roy worry. He pulled over into a gas station that was run down and quickly got out of he car and opened up the trunk. Cold ice water poured out of the car as soon as the door was opened. It stung his feet as he swung it open aware that Ed wasn't near the door.  
Roy blinked and stared at Ed. His hair was now around his shoulders and he gripped his frame shaking. Water dripped of his red face and dampened his hair. He was sitting-in what roy thought- was the cutest position. He was on his knees but one was brought up to his chest.  
"oh Ed," said Roy taking a towel and rubbing Eds hair. Ed sat there shaking, his skin went from burning hot to ice cold in a matter of seconeds. Roy knew Ed didn't do good with things that had to do with the cold.  
"c-c-cold," Ed stammered as Roy picked him up out of the soaked trunk.  
"sorry, I guess you got a little unlucky," said Roy placing him in the mid section of the car. Ed wrapped the towel around his frame and began to dry himself off.  
"here," Roy mumbled taking out a white glove, those damn gloves Ed knew all to well. HE snapped and his clothes sizzled and were toasty warm.  
"thanks, Roy" he said sniffling. Roy smiled and Ed held out a shaking hand and held up a water bottle.  
"h-here," he said roy took it in amusement and tossed it in the front seat and climbed on top ofthe cold teen.  
"Hey! I went through a lot to get that," he snapped glancing over at it.  
"Yea, well same goes for you, now wanna get warm or not?" Roy asked.  
Ed struggled a little bit more before relaizing what Roy had ment. He gulped his throat becoming dry and nodded slowly.  
Roy chuckled a low chuckle that made Eds skin crawl. He pressed his body to the young alchemists frame and began placing kisses down his throat. He licked Eds adam apple and Ed let out a soft gasp that made Roy smile. He kissed back up and Ed wrapped his arms that Roy released around Roys back. Roy came on to Eds lips wasting no time with his tongue. He adored all of the small sounds Ed made.  
Roy pushed his hand under neath Eds black tank top and ran hs hand over the goose-bumped skin. He tweeked on nipple and Ed let out small gasp,liking the warm hand roaming his chest freely.  
Roy pulled off Eds tank top and kissed his collar bone, it was very defined. Roy looked down at his lovers toned chest, it was olivie toned and had a wonderful glow. Roy watched the muscles shift slightly back and forth as the blonde breathed still winded from the kiss. He pressed his lips to Eds jaw and Eds felt his face heat up more. Ed began to throb un-comfortably in his leather pants. It was not a good day to wear pants, that were all black. Considering todays tempature broke records.  
Roys phone began to ring and he growled and reached and got it.  
"please tell me you are alive and Ed didn't kill you," said Hughes.  
"sorry, we are late huh?" asked Roy sitting up slowly as Ed sat up too. He draped himself across roys chest and began kissing his neck. Roy giggled seductively.  
"Just hurry up and get here," said Hughes  
"yea I *huh, mhmm* yea i will ok?" Roy asked as Ed began to rub his hand in and out of Roys legs.  
"are you ok? You sound distracted," said Hughes.  
"fine, *ah hah, hah" I'll be there soon," and with that Roy hung up and Ed claimed his lips obviosly annoyed.  
"Ed, I understand you are turned on but that was close no one ca fid out yet" said Roy. Ed nodded slowly an Roy kissed his head.  
" we have to go, we are aready late," said Roy.  
Ed groaned and nodded understandng.  
"i promise we'll have some fun later, I'm off tomorrow ok?" Roy asked lifting up Eds chin. Ed nodded smiling and Roy pecked him but it turned out to be longer than either excpected. They pulled away and took a deep breath. Ed fell back on the cushion and Roy crawled into the seats and began to drive.  
"You didn't bump your head when you fell did you?" Roy asked.  
Ed shook his head, and Roy nodded and pulled back on to the highway.  
"hey Roy?" Ed asked quietly.  
"yea Ed what is it?" asked Roy a few mintues later.  
"When can we tell everyone?" he asked.  
"Well, we'll figre that out later?" Roy suggested.  
" later meaning after sex right?" ed asked quiety.  
Roy laughed which made Ed smile and stretch out on the chair.  
"Yes, Ed after sex" he chuckled.


	7. The poem to you

"Your wrote me a poem?" Ed asked with a suspicious glare.

"Yep, it took a while too" Roy said with a proud smirk and Ed slapped his arm.

"Are you implying there isn't enough to write about?" Ed asked crossing his arms in a bit seductive pose.

"Of course not love, I'm just not very good with words" Roy said smiling kissing the blondes neck calming him instintly.

"Coming from the man who became furher by presuading people" Ed snapped and Roy chuckled.

They were currently laying in bed together after Roy had come home from work. It was Roys birthday but he had given Ed a gift instead. Ed hadhis gift planned, it wasn't gonna happen till tomorrow though.

He handed his little blonde lover the envelope. Ed took it slowly and opened it tossing the envelope aside an unfolded the paper. Ed saw Roy wrote it in his own curvy script and it was signed his name at the bottom. Ed gave Roy one more look before reading the first line.

_Can't you see what you do to me baby?  
You make me crazy you make me act like a maniac._

"heh, ain't that the truth" Roy chuckled in his lovers ear before nibbling on it.

_I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick  
You truly are the only one who can do this to me  
You just make me get so crazy.  
I go skitzo, I get so insane I just go skitzophrenic  
One minute I want to slit your throat_

"Excuse me?" Ed snapped looking at him an Roy just smiled pulling his blonde lover into his lap. They had sat up to read the poem.

"Just keep reading" Roy whispered in his ear

_The next I want to sex._

"You'd better" Ed warned and Roy just giggled in his neck. 

_You make me crazy,  
the way we act like 2 maniacs in the sac  
We fuck like 2 jackrabbits  
And maybe that's a bad habit._

"It is a bad habbit, havoc almost walked in on us in the office yesterday" Ed said sighing.

"Oh come one , when you come waltzing in in those tight pants how can I resist?" he snapped kissing the young mans lips.

_Cuz the next day we're right back at it  
In the same exact pattern  
What the fuck is the matter with us  
We can't figure out if it's  
Lust or it's love  
_

"Better be love, my dear" Ed said gripping his lovers hand very tightly with a glare.

_What's sad is what's attracting us to each other  
They say that every man grows up to marry his own mother.  
Which would explain why you're such a motherfucking bitch_

"Would you like me to tell your step mom that? I'd bet she'd kick your ass" Ed said and began to laugh and Roy pouted .

"And I'm not a bitch!" Ed cried and Roy smiled.

_But I stay and still stick it out with you even though I just hit you today  
But you deserve it you hit me first and provoked me to choke you  
Just cuz I came home late last night crawled in bed and I woke you._

"Hey! That was a one time thing and I was just back from a meeting, besides we fucked right after" Roy cried as Ed slapped him repeatdedly.

_But if there's one thing about you I admire its, baby,  
Because you stay with me, maybe, because you're as crazy as I am  
Cuz when I look at you I can see an angel in your eyes  
But if I look deeper inside I see your freakish little side._

Roy blinked seeing his lover blushing at that. He than reliazed the little implied thing there.

"Yes you are not innocent, your my lover, now keep reading" Roy said pointing to the poem._  
_

_Like a devil in disguise,  
You're always full of surprises  
Always pullin' devises  
Out your purse, little vibrators and dildos  
You fucked yourself so much  
You barely feel those anymore  
You're only 24 but you're plenty more mature_

"I do not jerk off! Nor do I have a purse!" Ed shrieked and Roy laughed at his blush.

"Please, I've seen you do it don't try to deny it" Roy said kissing his temple.

"Besides only I can give you the god damn best orgasm, not those toys" he said with a smirk and Ed growled quietly. He knew Roy was right. 

_Than those other little hoes  
Who just act like little girls  
Like they're in middle school still  
You're crazy sexy cool, chillin_

"I am not a damned school girl!" Ed snapped hitting him with a pillow.

"Well a few nights ago when you came in with a miniskirt and tie... I'd beg to differ" Roy said remebering his blonde, and how turned on he was.

"Shut up!"

_You play your position  
You never step out of line  
Even though I stay in your business  
You've always kept out of mine.  
_

"you better know I stay out of your hair, or else you wouldn't be furher. Beside why is it if I come home late your up my ass asking where I was and if you're gone the whole night I don't to get to say a word?'' Ed asked crossing his arms. Roy played with Eds blonde hair which was down and around his shoulders.

"You need a hair cut soon" Roy informed ignoring the question completely.

_I wonder whats on your mind  
Sometimes they say love is blind  
Maybe that's why the first time I dotted your eye  
You ain't see a sign._

"You know I did try to make it as obvius as possible you're just to damn stubborn" Roy sighed and Ed blushed.

"Well how was I suppose to know you werent messing with me? I was a teenager and you were a pompous bastard" he snapped and Roy sighed.

"I kissed you full out infront of my team, how is that not obvious?" Roy asked and Ed looked up at him a blush on his cheeks.

"Your hair is looking a bit long to, mabe I'll cut it later" Ed said and Roy smirked knowing he was right.

_Or maybe you did Maybe you like being shoved  
Maybe cuz we're crazy in loooove_

"Yea, were you just ignoring me for the next week cause you wanted another kiss?" Roy aked and Ed blushed and Roy pressed his lips to his little alchemist.

He realy hadn't grown since he was 16. After they kissed for a few minutes they sat back up and Ed began to read again.

_You're the ink to my paper  
Where my pen is to my pad  
The moral, the very fiber  
The whole substance to my rap._

"If only your paperwork was as exciting as me" Ed chuckled and Roy smiled.

"Please if it was, there'd be nothing left"

_You are my reason for being  
The meaning of my existence  
If it wasn't for you  
I would never be able to spit this  
As intense I do and the irony  
Is you rely on me as much  
as I rely on you to inspire me like you do._

"Aww I inspire you, thanks Roy " Ed smiled kissing his lover and Roy smiled.

_You provide me the lighter fluid to fuel my fire  
You're my entire supply  
Gas, the match, the igniter.  
The only way that I am able to stay so stable_

"Fire?" Ed asked and Roy nodded.

"The stuff that comes out of my gloves and what we do in bed" Roy smirked as Eds cheeks lit up.

_Is you're the legs to my table  
If you were to break I'd fall on my face.  
But I'm always going to make you feel  
I don't need you as much as I really need you  
So you don't use it to your advantage._

Ed bursted out laughing imagning Roy falling on his he smiled up at Roy.

"Why do you rely on me so much?" he asked and Roy smiled seeing his lover so happy.

"Well, I think its because you care. I came home on Monday and saw you sleeping at the kitchen table, a plate of cold food on the oppiste end of the table. I guess the fact that you tried to stay up to see me to makes me happy. No one can get me to be as happy as you" Roy smiled and Ed did too.

"Your sappy, I love it all the same though. I do care , a whole bunch" he said with a smile.

_But you're essential to me  
You're the air I breathe  
I believe if you ever leave me  
I'd probably have no reason to be._

"God you think about me that much?" Ed asked and Roy nodded with a small pout.

"Riza almost shot me the other day, cause I was zoning out"

"Hey don't try to blame me for your lazy working habbits!"

_You are the word I am looking for when  
I'm trying to describe how I feel inside  
And the right one just won't come to my mind.  
You're like the pillar that props me up  
The beam that supports me  
The bitch who never took half,  
The wife who never divorced me._

"Again... I am not a girl!" Ed snapped and Roy just laughed.

_You're like the root to my evil  
You let my devil come out me  
You let me beat the shit out you  
Before you beat the shit out me._

"Its funny, it's usually the other way around" Ed said slowly and Roy blinked.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked with a small laugh.

"I usually hit you first than you hit me, and we end up fighting" Ed pointed out and Roy chuckled.

"I guess thats true, our tempers are just to bad" Roy sighed and Ed smiled and laughed.

"I love you Roy I love it" He said hugging him and Roy smiled an held him tight.

"You know Ed, thanks for a good birthday present" Roy said with a smile as he kissed Ed.

"I didn't give it to you yet" Ed said slowly looking up at him and roy smiled.

"I know, but being with you , laughing and talking is enough" Roy sighed as he kissed his lover again.

"Happy birthday Roy" Ed said a blush staining his cheeks.

"Thanks love"_  
_

**AN: I figured I'd write a royxed short one for this I haven't added any in a while. I took the son Crazy In Love by eminem, it made me think of the twos relationship. I'm sick, I read it over but sorry if a few typos escaped my eyes as well as grammar. Please review! =]**


	8. My glass cabinet

"Go the fuck away!" Ed snapped as he hurried down the hallways of Roy's house.

He had recently moved in when Roy had found out he had been sleeping in a hotel room every night of the week.

_"You pay for a hotel room every night?" Roy asked from behind his desk. Ed simply looked up and blinked._

_ "Well yea, my house is burnt to the ground remember... so yea where else would -_

_ "You can move in with me!" Roy said within a heart beat._

_ "What?" Ed asked dropping the folder he was reading on his desk._

_ "Well... You are my boyfriend and we have been going out for what a year? So why don't you move in with me...?" Roy said slowly as he began to write when Riza walked in._

_ "Well, I- ok" Ed spluttered alarmed by the sudden decision. He usually took his times with deciding things, that is unless he was in combat and need to make quick ones._

_ "Alright than, we'll discuss it later" Roy said as he signd his name again. Riza nodded before leaving. _

_ "Well, I am done" Ed said getting up._

_ "Good, go by collect your stuff and bring it to my house k'?" Roy asked taking the folders._

_ "Yea, sure ok" Ed said with a small smile. While walking out Roy heard Ed scream._

_ "Havoc keep your damn hands to yourself!" Roy growled and Riza came in putting her gun back on her belt._

_ "Well, taken care of?" Roy asked her and she nodded._

That same havoc was chasing Ed down the hallway of the house.

"Wanna go away?" Ed snapped and he just heard Havoc chuckle.

"Well, nah, shorty I'd figure I'd have some fun" he said opening a closet door. Ed wasn't there. He wasn't thinking of... _that_ kind of fun but simply just following around Ed and bothering him.

"Go away, Havoc. I'm serious go find a girlfriend to fuck around with" Ed snapped.

"Well, why when I have a feisty one right here" he asked. He heard a few things crash and he opened the door to Roy's room and saw Ed gripping his hand with a bit of blood dripping down his fingers.

"Oh Ed..." Havoc said slowly. He walked foward around the broken glass cabinet.

"Go the hell away!" he snapped and they both heard a door slam and Ed hurried over the window opening it and saw Roy's car in the drive way. He hopped out the window and Havoc screamed out of alarm. Roy watched Ed fall out the window and saw him land in the bushes. He blinked and hurried over and Ed was already getting up. Roy blinked and Ed ran into his arms and wrapped them tightly around him.

"Ed, what are you-

"Jesus, kid what are you trying to do?" Havoc snapped from the window.

"Why are you in my house?" Roy asked confused and looked back down at Ed who was burrying his head farther in Roy's chest.

"He's chasing me around thats what,I Roy, I'm so sorry" He said quietly.

"What- wait why?" he asked.

Ed pulled his arms back revealing his bloodied hand.

"I, I broke the glass cabinet in your room when havoc chased me, I, sorry, I don't think anything was severly broken" Ed stammered as Roy blinked. He had reliazed Ed had never touched or changed anything that wasn't his in Roy's house. He never moved around furniture or painted if he wanted to.

"Ed, your hand" Roy said slowly looking at the bloodied skin and bruised fingers.

"It, it's ok" he stammered slightly moving the fingers but gasping.

Havoc was sneaking away at that moment but Roy grabbed him by the collar.

"What were you doing in my house? Following Ed for that matter?" he asked.

"Nothing! I just wanted to see what he was up to! I called but he sounded like he was sick, I was just checking cause he dropped the phone" Havoc said and Roy narrowed his eyes.

"You are to tell me if you don't think Ed is not feeling alright. Havoc I sweat to a god if there is one in the damned skys, you touch Eds body or go in my house with out my consent one more time I'll make sure your flesh drips off your body" Roy threatned before letting go of Havocs collar and he made a bee line down the street.

Ed blinked looking up at Roy and looked back down at the ground.

"Come on lets go bandage that hand" Roy said softly scooping Ed up and carrying him inside.

"I like it when your a bit protective at times" Ed said with a small blush. roy smiled and kissed he temple.

"Don't worry about the glass box okay?" he asked and Ed nodded slowly.

Roy placed Ed on the counter and began to wrap Eds hand slowly. He wrapped it tight and than placed a soft kiss to the bruised fingers.

"better love?" Roy asked kissing his lips shortly.

"Mhmm yea" Ed said wrapping his arms around Roys neck.

There lips locked and they kissed for a few minutes.

"Roy?" Ed asked gasping as he pulled away from the hot kiss.

"yes, love?" he asked kissing the boys cheek.

"What was in that cabinet?" Ed asked. He watched Roy take down his hair.

"Things from Ishbal and old memories" Roy said into his blonde soft hair.

"Oh." he said quietly.

"Don't worry. Like I said, don't worry. Those are old memories. Besides, my glass cabinet that I'd truly worry about is in good protection. Or so I think" Roy said smiling kissing Eds cheek again.

"Where's that?" Ed asked slowly pulling off Roy's uniform top.

"Right here, In my arms"

**AN: I could have made this a lot better, but I didn't really feel like it. I haven't been feeling ok... stupid cars. Welp! PLease review! **


	9. I would never

**AN: I really wanted an angsty one so here it is! I feel like I did a good job with this one! Please review and tell me what you think!**

When Roy walked into the door, his little blonde lover was sleeping on the couch. He wore a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. He was snoring so quietly you could barely hear it. His eye lids would flutter every now and again or maybe his nose would twitch. Roy smiled tossing his coat on the rack and removing his uniform top. He rolled up his white button down sleeves and strode quietly over to the couch.

He sat down gently next to the teen and examined his peaceful face for another moment.

"Edward," he whispered softly. He ran his callused hand over the blondes tan jaw and his eyes tightened. Brilliant gold pools popped open and blinked a few times. Mismatched hands went up to rub at his sleepy eyes. He sat up slowly, Roy's hand on his waist and he yawned silently.

"When did you get home?" he asked sniffling. He had had a cold for the past week.

"About 2 minutes ago, you tired?" Roy asked gently. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his little alchemist's lips. Ed smiled pulling away and nodded.

"You must be too, with all of your work."

Roy just chuckled and kissed his cheek. He pushed him back on the couch and ran his hands up the younger's chest.

"You know I love you right?"

Edward blinked, propping himself up on his elbows to look the man in his eyes.

"Of course I do, what sort of question is that?"

Roy just chuckled into the nape of Edward's soft skinned neck and kissed it lightly. He said nothing and continued to nip and kiss at the teen's neck.

"Let's go to bed alright?" Roy asked. Ed nodded getting up slowly, but Roy stopped him and picked him up bridal style. Ed was going to protest but he sneezed and coughed. Roy held him tighter and brought him down the hallway. He laid the teen down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Roy?" Ed asked quietly.

"Yes?" Roy asked as he slid of Ed's shirt. He worked on Edward's belt and then tossed it on the floor.

"Is something wrong?"

Roy was quiet as he pulled off the teens jeans. He kicked off his own heavy boots and socks and pulled the teen close to him.

"Roy?"

Roy was shaking and Edward was getting scared. He held the teen closer to his body and took in a shaky breath.

"Answer me damn it! What's wrong?" Ed cried hoarsely. Roy lifted his head and Ed saw he looked pale and stressed.

"I- I just love you Ed, and I never want to let you go," he murmured. Edward blinked and snuggled into his chest deeper.

"Roy, I know that's not the reason why you're behaving this way."

"No, n-no its not," Roy murmured sitting up. Ed sat up slowly and waited with expectant eyes.

Roy looked away and played with bed sheets. He let out a heavy sigh and swallowed before speaking in a low voice.

"I, I was drafted, for the war, Ed."

Edward's golden eyes widened and his older lover continued.

"In my meeting, they told me. I couldn't tell them no, and I knew telling you would be hard, and I, didn't know how to tell you," Roy said, his voice wavering in and out.

Edward hopped off the bed and crossed his arms as he paced. Roy frowned watching the gears practically turn in his lovers mind.

"You can, no that wouldn't work. Maybe you can get sick! I can break your arm and then you couldn't…. No I wouldn't hurt you on purpose." Edward continued to spew out useless ideas and Roy watched as a small sad grin grew on his pale face.

He got up and strode over to the ranting teen and stopped him mid pace, and hugged him.

Tears streamed down Edwards face and his sobs were muffled by the soft cotton of Roy's button down.

"There has to be a way!" Edward sobbed into his chest. His body shook and his sobs grew louder, into cries of agony.

"You can't go! I can't lose you! This isn't fair!"

Roy tightened his arms around his small lover listening to his pain filled shrieks.

"Everybody's leaving me. Roy, you know the chances of coming back alive!" Ed moaned as tears dampened Roy's shirt.

"Edward, please. Please stop crying. I know it's hard, but please don't ever think I'm leaving you," Roy snapped picking him up. He sat down on the bed with the blonde and wiped away his salty tears with his thumbs.

"I've made it through one war, I can do it again."

Edward shuddered, taking in gasps of breaths to calm himself. His lover, the love of his life, was abruptly being stripped from him and taken across the country to war. How was he supposed to react?

Edward's body convulsed and he gripped a weak hand over his mouth. He closed his eyes and felt himself being lifted. He felt the cool tile underneath him and opened his eyes to see the white walls of the bathroom they shared.

He convulsed again at the thought.

"Relax Ed, shhh, It's alright Smiles, its ok," Roy coaxed as he rubbed his back. Ed placed a hand on Roy's face and pulled it down close to his.

"Call me Smiles again," Ed whispered hoarsely.

"I love you, Smiles," Roy said before pressing their lips together.

Edward pulled away tears escaping again, knowing he would miss the feel of his lover's lips.

"I love you too, Sparky," Ed said laying his head on his lover's chest. Roy stroked the blonde teen's hair, loving the feel of it between his fingers. Oh how he'd miss him. The way he drank his coffee, the faces he makes from the bitter taste. He would miss the golden hair between his fingers right now, stroking it and braiding it. He would miss the teens laugh and voice, for that was one of his most favorite things. He'd miss his sarcasm and jokes…..

"Roy," Ed said softly. He wiped away the tears rapidly going down the officer's face and brought him down for a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so fucking much," Roy gasped into his neck. He held him bone crushingly tight, savoring these moments, because he knew that possibly he could never have them again. Ed didn't complain that he could barely breath, in fact he didn't care. He needed his alchemist's warmth and needed to remember his smell.

"I promise you Edward, that I will come back," Roy said sniffling. He wiped his tears off his face and kissed Edward violently. He held the back of his head, the other arm wrapped around his waist.

Edward snaked his arms around the man's neck and responded with all his might.

"I leave tomorrow, want to come?" Roy asked softly as he pulled away.

"No, we already said our goodbyes," Edward answered as they got up slowly.

"You just don't want people to see you cry."

"You know me too well."

Edward laughed weakly and wiped at his runny nose. He snorted and hugged Roy again.

"You won't leave me right?" he asked softly.

Roy picked the teen up, lying down on the bed with him. He clicked off the lamp and pulled him into his chest. He kissed the top of his head and snuggled into the soft golden hair whispering three small words.

"I would never."


	10. You're perfect in everyway

**AN: OOCNESS. Just a warning. Most of my stories are….. ;) hope ya like! Please review! 3**

Ed looked at himself in the mirror. He sucked in his stomach and then let out a breath and frowned. He turned to the side and thought it looked a bit better, but still not too happy about the way his stomach looked. He placed a hand against it and sighed. He threw a black tank top on over his head and then put on his red coat. He looked smaller in the big red coat; he smiled a little and then tied his hair up.  
He looked in the mirror again and then pouted taking the coat off. It was too hot to wear that. He looked down at his legs and ran his hands down them; he wore the tight leather pants he always wore. He assumed they made his legs look thinner. He took some pride in that and then lied down on his bed.  
"Brother what do you want for dinner?" Al called. Ed watched the ceiling fan spin slowly before he answered.  
"Not hungry Al!" he shouted back. He felt thin when he was lying down. He turned on his stomach and began to read. After a few pages in he got bored and placed the book down beside his bed and placed his head in the pillows.  
Downstairs Al had wondered why Ed wasn't hungry. There was a knock on the door and he scampered over and opened it.  
"Oh, Colonel," Al said surprised.  
"Hello Alphonse. Is your brother home?" he asked. Al blushed and nodded. His brother and Roy had been in a sweet relationship for almost 2 years now.  
"He's up in his room," Al said running a hand through his hair.  
"Thanks," Roy smiled and headed down the hall. He got to Edwards door and was about to knock but heard faint mumbles. He listened closer and heard sniffling. Was Edward crying?  
Roy knocked quickly. The other side was silent, he heard faint movement and then the door opened.  
"Oh, R-Roy," Ed said with a kind smile. Roy wasn't fooled; he noticed the tears in his blonde's eyes. He walked in and shut the door and turned to Edward and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.  
"W-what is it?" Ed asked alarmed. He pulled away slowly and Roy's eyes were full of concern.  
"Why are you crying?" Roy asked softly. Ed blinked alarmed and then looked away quickly. He buried his head slowly into Roy's warm chest. He smelt the fiery scent of burning logs and cinnamon. He took in a breath and gripped him tighter.  
"Edward what's wrong? Tell me," Roy said quietly. He felt Ed's hands grip tighter on his uniform.  
"You're going to think I'm stupid," Ed sniffled. He looked up and Roy hurriedly wiped away streaming tears. His eyes brows furrowed and held him tighter sitting down on the bed with him.  
"What is it, are you hurt?"  
"No."  
"Are you sick?"  
"Not at all."  
"Did someone say something to you?" Roy asked. When he got no response he bit his lip a bit of anger and worry growing in his stomach.  
"What, who was it?" Roy snarled. Ed smiled slightly at his protectiveness and sighed.  
"Do, d-do you think, I'm f-fat?" Ed stuttered embarrassed.  
Roy stared at him, and Ed became self-conscious and grabbed and pillow and buried his face into it.  
"I knew I was fat! Damn it!" He cried. Roy quickly was freed of his trance and he tugged at the pillow, but Ed wouldn't let go.  
"Edward, you are not fat." Roy said flatly. Ed didn't move so Roy pulled him into his lap.  
"Edward, everyone always tells you you're small, they don't lie," Roy said hoping for some reaction. He got a slight muffled curse and he sighed, at least Edward wasn't completely ignoring him.  
"Smiles, I'm not lying to you," Roy said burying his face in Ed's neck.  
"I wouldn't lie to you," he assured. Ed blushed slightly and frowned soon after though.  
"B-but you love me! You have to say I'm not fat," Ed mumbled. Roy growled and pushed Edward back on the bed.  
"Edward, what are you uncomfortable with? Tell me now," Roy growled furiously.  
"My stomach and legs."  
Roy pressed a harsh kiss to his lips and stayed there for a minute. Ed. confused by the action continued it none the less. When Roy pulled away he began kissing down his neck softly. He began whispering between kisses, words of love.  
"Beautiful, lovely, intelligent, sly, sexy," Ed blushed bright red and put a hand on Roy's cheek motioning him to stop.  
"Why won't you believe me? Is it because I'm your boyfriend? Do you want me to get Al up here because I will!" Roy said beginning to get up.  
"NO!" Ed exclaimed grabbing him. This caused Roy to fall against the teen and Ed wrapped his arms tightly around him. Roy was quiet for a few minutes his head buried under Ed's chin. Eventually Roy did speak.  
"If you want to change I won't stop you. I just don't see why you would want to. Are you truly that uncomfortable? I mean no one thinks that you're over weight." Ed looked at him and let a pout come over his lips.  
"I just, I've always had self-conscious issues ok! I hate being called small, or fat or different," Ed said as a tear escaped. Guilt began to pile itself on top of Roy thinking about every time he called Ed small.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't know," Roy said softly. He placed a soft kiss to Ed's collar bone and snuggled into him.  
"I just think you beautiful Ed, you're sexy and fun and I'm telling you not one person thinks you're fat. Please believe me, I really want you to," Roy pleaded into his neck.  
"I guess so," Ed said softly. Roy looked up at him and caught him in a kiss.  
"Who told you that lie by the way?" Roy asked anger in him again.  
"I can't tell you, you'd kill them, I think they were just having a bad day themselves anyway," Ed said quietly.  
"Ed."  
"No."  
"Tell me! I promise I won't do anything…"  
"Winry."  
Roy nearly fainted at that one.  
"Winry? What the hell? Isn't she a good friend of yours?"  
"Yea, I just think she was having a bad day was all though I thought about it and it paranoid me," Ed said quietly.  
Roy wrapped his arms around Ed tightly and kissed him full out on the lips.  
"Come have dinner with me?" Roy asked.  
"I'm not hungry though."  
"Ed…"  
"Ok."  
Roy smiled and helped Edward to his feet and then wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"Absolutely perfect in every way Smiles," Roy told Ed and then kissed his ear lightly. Ed looked at both of them in the mirror. He decided no matter what his weight or height was not important as long as he was healthy and fit.  
As long as he fit perfectly into Roy's arms.


End file.
